Exorcits Maiden
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Yuu Kanda, el mejor estudiante de japon encuentra una carta que le traera mil y un problemas... ¿muñecos que hablan?... -Yullen-


Que tal esta vez les traigo el primer fanfic de D. gray man que hasta ahora he hecho, espero su apoyo como hasta ahora me lo han dado, esta serie de D. gray man es nueva para mí en cuanto historias ficticias se trate ya que aun no me centro muy bien en cómo desarrollar las personalidades de cada personaje pero espero que no me dejen.

Bien prosigamos con la historia y buena lectura.

**YU X ALLEN**

_"Hay cosas que para creer,_

_Necesitas verlas,_

_Pero otras solo necesitas tu corazón_

_Y tu fe para lograr lo inimaginable"_

**EXORCITS MAIDEN**

**~CAPITULO I~  
~EL PACTO Y LA PULSERA~**

Todo le daba vueltas, sentía que la cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar y no era para menos, tener que ir a la escuela era lo último que quería hacer, tener que soportar a mas de mil persona s con un coeficiente inferior al de él era denigrante, ya que no había ninguna persona con la cual entablar una conversación por lo menos decente.

Así era la vida de Yu Kanda.

Conocido como el mejor estudiante de todo Japón con un IQ de no más de 250, tenía una vida de lo más normal, respetado en la escuela por su inteligencia y atractivo físico con lo cual se ganaba que cientos de chicas a cada momento le declararan su amor, para que a los 3 segundos de haberlo hecho terminaran un mar de llanto por su rechazo.

Y no era que no le gustaran las chicas es solo que para él las mujeres eran simples seres que la única gracia que habían adquirido atreves de los años era aprender a hablar y caminar, y claro su labor de poder traer al mundo a cuanto engendro quisieran, logrando con ello que la sobrepoblación en el mundo aumentara.

Amigos, no era que no tuviera con quien hablar, lo que pasaba era que su círculo social era _limitado _por no decir _reducido_, claro que para él los amigos era seres que podía manipular a su antojo para que hicieran lo que a él mas se le apetecía, aunque si lo pensaba bien sus mejores amigos eran los libros y la computadora.

La vida de Kanda era aburrida por no decir monótona, siempre haciendo lo mismo día con día sin ningún cambio que pudiera romper con la rutina que lo hacía meterse mas y mas en sus pensamientos desconectándose totalmente del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Aquella mañana que parecía ser normal, Kanda salió de su casa muy temprano como siempre, ya que a esas horas no había nadie en las calles que pudiera malhumorarlo. Todo hubiera seguido así hasta que escucho una voz chillona que le quito la poca paciencia que tenía en aquel momento.

Volteo para encontrarse con la persona con quien menos quería verse en ese día, su hermana mayor Yuna Kanda, una joven muy linda de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos color azul profundo, quien al ver el poco interés mostrado por parte del moreno decidió ir corriendo y párasele en frente.

- Yu... Te estoy hablando desde hace rato - dijo enérgicamente.

- Yuna te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas por mi nombre - contesto esta vez levantando la voz logrando con aquello que su hermana se detuviera.

- ¿Ya estas de mal humor otra vez? - decía mientras sonreía.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Yuna y ya lárgate a tu escuela.

- Pero que dices si vamos a la misma escuela por si no se te ha olvidado.

- A veces pienso si no se equivocaron al decir que tenias un IQ de 200.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque parece que tu cerebro solo utiliza un 1% de su capacidad

-Oye Kanda para tu información el ser humano solo utiliza un 5% de su capacidad mental, ya que un 95% lo utiliza para cosas inservibles.

- Si como tu novela de porquería.

- Y tú con tu maldita computadora y su juego virtual de RPG.

-...

- ¿Qué?, ¿no dices nada?, claro como tengo razón por eso no me discutes.

- Mejor ya vete y déjame en paz.

- Como quieras, pero si sigues así te volverás un amargado igual que papa - dijo siguiendo su camino dejando a un muy malhumorado y exasperado Kanda.

- Algunas veces pienso que su cerebro se estropeo al nacer - tratando de recobrara el juicio antes de cometer alguna locura - bien ahora a la escuela.

Kanda camino en dirección a su instituto cuando de pronto al dar la vuelta en la esquina tropezó con hombre de mayor estatura que él, quien lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento no vi por donde iba - dijo sin ánimos ni ganas.

El hombre no contesto solo siguió su camino dejando al moreno nuevamente de mal humor, como se atrevía a no responderle cuando se había disculpado, Kanda observo un sobre en el suelo. Al levantarlo pudo ver que no tenía ningún tipo de escritora en el, pero por lo que podía ver tenía algo en su interior.

- Seguramente se le cayó cuando chocamos, bien de todas formas ya se fue y yo no tengo la responsabilidad de devolvérselo - así sin más lo metió en su mochila y prosigo con su caminos. 

* * *

Kanda abrió su cajonera para colocar los zapatos que traía puestos y cambiarlos por lo de la institución.

- ¡Kanda! - volteo a ver a la persona que lo había llamado, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando un balón se estrello en su rostro.

- Daisya.

- Eso te pasa por no estar atento.

- Che...- fue lo único que contesto, la única persona que no quería ver en todo el día era a Daisya Barry, el capitán del equipo de futbol el cual, desde hacía ya más de un año Kanda había entrado.

- Como siempre no dices nada.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? - dijo terminándose de colocar los zapatos.

- Nada, solo vine a saludar.

- Claro.

- Mira - dijo señalando a las jóvenes que estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

- Otra vez...

- Parece que tu popularidad no disminuye con nada.

- Quisiera ser como tú, al menos a ti no te molestan día con día con lo mismo - cerrando su cajonera comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¿Las vas a dejar ahí paradas? - dijo mientras veía como el moreno se iba.

- Por mi se pueden quedar ahí paradas todo el día - fue lo último que dijo antes de internarse por completo en el edificio.

- Como quieras - Daisya simplemente entro al edificio para comenzar con sus clases.

Kanda como siempre no prestaba atención a la clase que en aquel momento le estaba siendo impartida, porque, según él, sabía demasiado sobre el tema y no necesitaba que un profesor de cuarta con un cerebro más pequeño que un cacahuate viniera y le enseñara algo.

Justamente en aquel momento el profesor lo nombro paraqué tradujera un párrafo del libro que tenían a la mano.

- Kanda-san por favor traduzca el siguiente párrafo - dijo el profesor.

- Che... - se levanto con pesadez de su asiento - para leer el párrafo que se le había indicado - _"Después de todo aun te sigo esperando, aun cuando ya no estás en este mundo se que algún día también te alcanzare"_

- Bien hecho - dijo el maestro de la clase.

- ¿Quisiera saber cómo te aprendes esas cosas Kanda? - pregunto Daisya.

- No soy un flojo como tu - contesto sin mirarlo.

- No es que sea flojo, simple y sencillamente que no me llaman la atención ni la computadora no los libros.

- Lo que pasa es que no los entiendes.

- Oye, eso dolió.

- Por eso...

- Jaja, que gracioso Kanda.

- Che... - contesto desviando la mirada al ventanal. 

* * *

Las tribunas de la cancha estaban llenas de los alumnos de la escuela, y no era para menos su equipo estaba jugando contra la escuela superior kyohime una de las escuelas más temidas por su forma tan violenta de jugar, pero eso no detenía a su equipo pues tenían a un gran capitán y por supuesto al mejor delantero de Japón.

Los chicos gritaban fervientemente el nombre de Daisya, ovacionándolo con pancartas y banderas mientras que Kanda era ovacionado por su ya _"crecido"_ club de fans que día a día tenia a mas de 10 integrantes nuevas en el.

Kanda corría frenéticamente por el campo llevando consigo el balón, logrando esquivar con agilidad y destreza cuanto jugador del equipo contrario se le cruzaba, estaba cerca de la portería solo quedaban él y el portero, un tiro era suficiente para anotar el gol, pero...

- ¡Kanda-sama eres el mejor! - las voces de sus irritantes fans lo desconcentraron, lanzando el balón fuera de la portería, estrellándose contra la ventana de la dirección.

- Te van a suspender un tiempo por esto - comento Daisya.

- ... - regresándolo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, si buscas a un culpable mátalas a ellas - apuntando al club de fans de Kanda.

- Por eso odio a las malditas mujeres.

- Oye Kanda que sin mujeres no podríamos nacer.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan listo?

- ¿Qué?, yo solo repetí lo mismo que le dice mi madre a mi padre cuando se pelean por quien manda en la casa.

- Ya se me hacia raro que tuvieras un momento de lucidez en tu vida.

- Oye que me sonó a albur.

- No me digas, ¿al menos sabes lo que es un albur?

- Ahora que lo dices no, ¿Qué es?

- Y me pregunto cómo rayos entraste a la universidad.

- Pues con mi beca.

- Y dicen que la vida a fuerza de patadas no sirve.

El silbato del árbitro sonó dando por terminado el partido dándole una victoria de 5 a 4 al colegio de Kanda, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar cuando oyó la voz de la subdirectora la señorita Klaud Nine una hermosa mujer de apariencia fría pero que muy en el fondo - a miles de metros de su ser- se encontraba una mujer tierna y amable.

- Joven Kanda el director Tiedoll lo está esperando en su despacho - dijo con voz fuerte y enérgica.

- Lo que menos quería ver a ese viejo raro.

- Te deseo suerte Kanda.

- Usted también joven Daisya.

- ¿Qué?, ¿yo por qué?, fue él quien rompió la ventana.

- Si pero usted es el capitán del equipo donde juega el joven Kanda.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, si no quiere que le diga al director quien fue quien rompió el cuadro carísimo que compro en Francia por estar practicando con el balón en mitad de las clases será mejor que vaya sin rechistar - dijo mientras sacaba su látigo y comenzaba a azotarlo contra el piso.

Kanda solo rio por lo bajo comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho del director siendo seguido por un malhumorado Daisya maldecía una y otra vez ser estudiante en esa institución, mientras que la subdirectora esta sonriendo apoyada en la pared.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si encontrándose con el director observando el cristal roto de la ventana como si fuera algo misteriosos y tuviera alguna importancia.

- ¿Director quiera vernos? - la voz de Kanda rompió el silencio del lugar.

- Ho, Yu-kun, Daisya, por fin llegaron - decía un hombre de lentes y cabello castaño el cual tenía el despacho lleno de cuadros y arte.

- ¿Para qué nos quiera ver? - pregunto Daisya.

- ¿Alguno de los dos sabe por qué motivo el vidrio está roto?

- Lo que pasa es que Kanda, lanza de manera errónea el balón y termino estrellándose con el ventanal.

- Ya veo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, esas malditas crías del demonio me desconcentraron con sus malditos gritos - dijo Kanda con una vena en su frente.

- Yu-kun no es bueno expresarse así de la gente.

- Usted no es mi padre para decirme cómo comportarme con la gente.

- Pero te considero como si fueras mi hijo, recuerda que yo te cuidaba de niño, cuando mi hermano y mi cuñada trabajaban.

- ¿Eso es verdad Kanda? - pregunto el moreno al ver el rostro lleno de ira por parte del japonés.

- Si, mis padres nunca estaban y como él es el hermano mayor de mi padre - desviando la mirada.

- Si es el hermano mayor de tu padre eso quiere decir que es tu tío.

- No idiota es mi primo - tratando de recuperar el juicio.

- Kanda no seas así conmigo solo trato de entrar en el problema.

- Pues nadie te lo pidió, yo me largo si no tiene nada que decirme - dirigiéndose a la puerta para encontrarse con el director delante de él.

- Yu-kun aun no acabamos de hablar, así que no te puedes ir.

- Ya déjenme en paz maldito viejo.

- No seas grosero con tu maestro - decía el director Tiedoll.

- Mi paciencia se está acabando y mire que es muy poca maldito remedo de maestro.

- Yu-kun, nunca le digas eso a tus mayores.

- Hasta aquí llegaste viejo del demonio.

Daisya solo veía como los cuadros y las estatuías y demás volaban por el aire por la pelea que Kanda y el director habían comenzado por eso no era de extrañarse que todo quedara hecho destrozado y sin forma de reparar.

- Mi colección esta arruinada - decía Tiedoll con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te pásate esta vez Kanda.

- Yo no tuve la culpa el comenzó con todo esto.

- Señorita Klaud venga a mi despacho enseguida - decía por el altavoz de su teléfono. 

* * *

Se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala, dando un largo suspiro, mirando solamente el techo hasta que una voz chillona le llamo la atención.

- ¿te suspendieron 3 meses?

- A ti que te importa - contesto de mala gana el moreno.

- Kanda, ¿sabes que dirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren? - grito Yuna.

- Como si a nuestros padres les importara mi futuro, si me suspenden o no, no es asunto de ellos - volteándola a ver - "No te preocupes, tres meses no son nada para Yu" - dijo remedando a su madre.

- Yu, es en serio.

- Pensaste que era sarcasmo o que.

- Mira, tengo que ir a mi practica de tenis cuando regrese hablaremos.

- Lo que digas.

- Nos vemos entonces.

- Si, si ya vete.

Yuna solo a tino a voltear a verlo antes de salir de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ahora si estaba enojado, por no decir fastidiado, suspendido por tres meses de la escuela todo por culpa por el remedo de director que tenia, quien sin que él quisiera se proclamo su padre sustituto.

- Mejor voy a estudiar - levantándose del sofá.

Subió las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto para seguir con su rutina diaria, abrió la puerta cerrándola tan rápido como fue abierta, encendió su computadora y se seto esperando que arrancara, desvió la mirada hacia su mochila, y algo le llamo la atención un sobre blanco que sobresalía.

- Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que se le cayó ese sobre a ese tipo - tomando el sobre en sus manos - que me puede ocurrir con abrirlo.

Y así lo hizo abrió lentamente el sobre donde solo había una nota, una especia de invitación comenzado a leer detenidamente lo que decía.

**_"Cuando termine de leer las indicaciones, por favor guarde la carta en el segundo cajón de su escritorio"_**

**_"El espíritu artificial Inocencia recogerá su carta atraves de un portal interdimencional"_**

- Un espíritu y dimensiones diferentes, ¿he?, creen que me voy creer esto... ha... - algo escrito en el papel llamo su atención - ¿Le darás cuerda?

Después de mucho pensarlo tomo su lapicero y marco la opción de darle cuerda y dejándolo en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

- No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacer esto - escucho que el timbre sonaba - ¡Voy!, ¿Quién rayos puede ser a esta hora? - levantándose con pocos ánimos.

Bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta encontrándose con el novio de su hermana quien la había venido a buscar.

- Si buscas a Yuna, ella ya se marcho a sus prácticas.

- Hola Yu, entonces ya se fue pensé que la iba alcanzar, entonces nos vemos.

- Solo para eso me Salí de mi cuarto - cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, abrió la puerta tropezando con algo que había en el piso.

- ¿pero qué rayos...?, ¿una caja?, ¿Qué rayos hace una caja en mi cuarto? - tomo la caja con sus manos, la cual tenía un incrustado tipo europeo no era muy hermoso, pero era muy estético y lleno de gracia, en el frente tenía una estrella en forma de cruz, era como un emblema el cual nunca había visto - Esta abierto.

Levanto la tapa para encontrarse un hermoso muñeco con forma humana, su piel era tenía un tono perlado muy hermoso, su cabello era blanco y tenía una especia de cicatriz en su rostro de color rojo, el traje que portaba era de color negro con blanco con botones de oro y también tenía el mismo emblema que la caja en su pecho izquierdo, a su lado se encontraba una especie de llave tipo europea.

Tomo el muñeco en sus manos y se sorprendió que su piel fuera más suave de lo que había imaginado.

- Es muy suave, para ser un muñeco - tomo la llave en su mano derecha- creo que no estaría mal darle cuerda - volteo e muñeco para comenzar a darle cuerda observo como movía los parpados - ¿pero qué? - al sentir que se movía en sus manos lo aventó lejos de él como si le estuviera quemando las manos.

El muñeco poco a poco se fue incorporando para quedarse de pie por unos momentos y caminar donde se encontraba Kanda, este al ver como el muñeco se acercaba sintió un escalofrió recorría en su espalda. De pronto el muñeco se quedo estático y abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales enfocaron los de Kanda, este hizo lo que nunca se espero.

- ¡Ite! - se quejo de dolor.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Eso me ha dolido - sobándose su cabeza.

- ¿Estás hablando?

- Pues claro que si

-...

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto.

- Yu... Yu Kanda, pero ¿Qué demonios eres tú?, eres un muñeco no es así.

- Mi nombre es Allen... Allen Walker, el quinto muñeco del conde del milenio.

- ¿Conde del milenio?

- Cambiando de tema, que lugar tan sucio, no creo que pueda vivir aquí.

- ¿Vivir?

- Bueno no puedo pedir nada mas, para que yo esté aquí quiere decir que le contestaste a la inocencia.

- ¿Inocencia? - pensando - ¿Le darás cuerda?.... No me digas que por eso... - buscando en su cajón el sobre.

- Exacto tú le dijiste que si me darías cuerda y por eso estoy aquí.

- Ya veo.

- Si, por eso.

Acto seguido, Kanda se metió en su cama, arropándose alegando que aquello era una alucinación producto por desvelarse tanto a la hora de estar estudiando.

- Oye no me puedes dejar aquí.

- No te escucho, creación de mi imaginación.

- No soy una alucinación.

-No te escucho.

- Tu maldito - aventándole una libreta.

-...

- Idiota - aventándole la lapicera.

-...

- Estúpido - Aventándole la mochila.

-...

- ¡MALDITO BAKANDA! - aventándole todo cuanto tenía a su paso, la silla, los libro, lápices, cuadernos e enciclopedias las cuales lo levantaron.

- Tu malito moyashi.

- ¿A quien le dices moyashi, Bakanda?

- Maldito enano te voy a - se detuvo al sentí que algo lo había golpeado - que rayos... - Observo como una pequeña esfera dorada con alas le enseñaba los colmillos - ¿Qué diablos es esto?

- ¡Timcampy!

- Tim... ¿Qué?

- Es mi mejor amigo - abrazándolo- pensé que te había perdido - mientras e posaba en su cabeza - a él no le gusta que me insulten.

-... - una pluma negra cayó a su lado - ¿una pluma?

- Parece que ya viene.

- ¿Viene?... ¿Qué rayos viene?

- Los Akumas.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento rompió las ventanas de su habitación dejando ver a una horrible criatura de aspecto grotesco y enorme ojos rojos, con forma esquelética cubierta de metal, los miraba fijamente.

Allen se puso en medio del Akuma y Kanda quien aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

- Oye Kanda.

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- Es una lástima pero, vas morir aquí y ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Si quieres evitarlo hay una manera.

- ¿De qué hablas enano?

- Trato de decirte que si quieres seguir con vida tendrás que hacer un pacto conmigo.

- Deja de decir tus idioteces, a mí nunca me ha importado morir y si tratas de amenazarme... - un rayo en forma de estrella atravesó la puerta quemándole la camisa que traía.

- No puede ser - hablo nerviosamente.

- No te pongas así solo por que hizo un pozo e tu puerta.

Kanda trato de abrir la puerta pero esta parcia estar bajo llave aun cuando él no lo había hecho.

- Maldición - tratando de abrir la puerta - ábrete - nuevamente tres rayos atravesaron la puerta.

- Nuevamente te lo diré, este demonio no se irá hasta que tu mueras la única forma de que vivas es hacer el pacto conmigo - volvió a repetir Allen - ¿lo harás? O ¿no lo harás? - mientras el Akuma sacaba dos afiladas cuchillas tras de él y mostrando sus colmillos.

- Esta bien, lo hare... Hare ese dichoso pacto contigo.

- Entonces bésame.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te bese?, ¿estás loco?

- Es la única forma de que el pacto se haga, al menos que prefieras morir - miro a Kanda esperando su respuesta - ¿Y bien?

- Esta bien - levantando a Allen dejando sus rostro muy cerca - solo será un beso rápido, no te emociones enano.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas?, Bakanda.

- Estúpido Moyashi - juntando finalmente sus labios con los del Allen, Timcampy comenzó a brillar extendiendo sus alas para elevarse en el aire, mientras que en la mano izquierda de Kanda comenzaba a aparecer una especie de pulsera.

- Bien hecho Bakanda - separando finalmente sus labios de los de Kanda.

- Enano - dejando al muñeco en el suelo - tú... - sintió como algo le quemaba la muñeca.

- Soporto un poco.

- ¿Y esta pulsera?

- Es el símbolo de nuestro pacto, significa que te has convertido en el médium de mi inocencia y mío.

- ¿Médium?

- Es la persona que le da su energía los muñecos del Conde del milenio, para que puedan usar su inocencia y esta se convierta en un arma.

- ...

- No te preocupes ahora yo me encargo del Akuma - colocándose delante del Akuma - lo siento pero... Tengo que eliminarte, ¡INOCENCIA ATIVATE! - el brazo derecho de Allen se transformo en una garra con un símbolo de cruz en medio.

El Akuma se lanzo contra Kanda este se tiro al suelo mientras que Allen salto para esquivarlo, el Akuma saco las cuchillas que habían quedado atoradas en la puerta por la caída, Allen cayó en el escritorio de Kanda aventándole al Akuma la caja que estaba encima de este, el Akuma cayó al suelo, Allen aprovecho para atravesarlo con su garra, el cuerpo se destrozo en mil pedazos, el ojo izquierdo de Allen cambio de forma al ver el alma del Akuma.

- _"Me dio gusto volver a verte Allen"_ - decía el alma del Akuma

-....

- _"Gracias"_ - dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire.

- De nada - contesto.

- ¿Estamos a salvo?

- Si - contesto con la mirada clavada en el suelo - pero pobrecito ser usado de esa manera - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada - con una sonrisa.

- De todas maneras, ahora mismo te vas de mi... ¿Qué? - sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas al querer levantarse - estoy mareado.

- Estar cansado por usar un poco de tu energía que vergüenza de Médium eres.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Tú hiciste un pacto en el cual juraste protegerme y servirme, la prueba es la pulsera que tienes en tu mano izquierda.

- Esto es... - levantando su mano izquierda para ver la pulsera.

- Así es, mientras lleves esa pulsera, serás mi Médium y me suministraras el poder que necesito, atraves de la pulsera.

-¿Usaras mi energía?

- Exacto.

- ¿Para qué utilices tus poderes?

-Correcto.

- ¿Mientras yo sea tu Médium, me seguirán atacando cosas como esa?

- Posiblemente.

- ¡Estas de bromas, yo no voy a ser tu maldito sirviente para que esas cosas me maten! - tratando de sacarse la pulsera.

- Solo lograras lastimarte - uno de los muñecos que Kanda tenía se le acerco a Allen - Oye Bakanda.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Este pequeño dice que tiene un vacio en tu interior, y que se preocupa por ti.

- ¿Vacio?, déjate de tus estupideces.

- Yo solo te digo lo que me está diciendo.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? - Allen se alejo de él para caminar en dirección a la puerta - ¿Qué haces? - observando cómo Allen trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía, por lo cual comenzó a reír.

- Bakanda.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Abre la puerta, y prepárame unas bolas de arroz, unos hodangos, ramen, sopa de miso, una hamburguesa y unos hot cakes.

- ¿Qué?, ¿para qué quieres eso?

- Tengo hambre.

* * *

Kanda preparaba la comida que Allen mientras que este se encontraba en la sala viendo el televisor junto con el muñeco de Kanda.

- ¿Por qué rayos le estoy haciendo la comida? - se reprochaba así mismo.

- ¡He vuelto! - Gritaba la hermana mayor de Kanda, abrió la puerta de la cocina para encontrarse con su hermano - ha, hermano, ¿paso algo?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que nunca sales de tu cuarto, a menos que sea para la escuela - dijo tristemente.

- Mejor vete, al igual que ellos.

- Yu, papa y mama no se fueron por qué no nos quisieran, sabes que tiene muchos negocios que atender.

- ¡Eso no significaba que dejaran atrás a sus hijos!

- Pero Yu - la mirada de Kanda se sobresalto al ver a Allen parado en la silla junto a su hermano - ¿he?

- No voltees.

- ¿Por qué?

- Que no mires - empujándola para tomar a Allen en brazos quedándose parado en la puerta - prepárame unas bolas de arroz, unos hodangos, ramen, sopa de miso, una hamburguesa y unos hot cakes, y me los llevas a mi cuarto - saliendo disparado hacia su habitación.

- Pidiéndome todas esas cosas pareciera que no te doy de comer - decía mientras reía para sus adentros y comenzaba a preparar lo que su hermano había pedido. 

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos hacías parado en la silla?

- Me canse de esperar mi comida, así que fue haber que te estaba demorando.

- Sabes...

- Molestar y gritarle a una dama de esa manera es falta de educación Bakanda.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Moyashi.

- Vaya Médium que me conseguí.

- Diciendo esas cosa s... Ahora mismo te enseñare el daño que le puede hacer un humano a un muñeco - poniendo una cara de miedo.

-... - picándole los ojos a Kanda.

- ¡Mis ojos! - retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

- Yu, te traje tu comida - abriéndola puerta - pensé que tal vez podríamos comerla juntos... - siendo empujada hacia fuera de la habitación.

- Te he dicho mil veces que toques la puerta - quitándole la comida y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- Es tu hermana no deberías hacerle eso.

- A ti no te importa, ahí está tu comida - dejándosela en el suelo mientras él se sentaba - ¿y ahora que buscas? - viendo como Allen buscaba algo en su caja - su propio tenedor y cuchillo.

- No vas a comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Sabes...

- ¿Qué?

- Ella se preocupa por ti, por la manera que te trata te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que realmente te quiere.

-...

- No solo ella, también tus muñecos te estiman y se preocupan por ti - logrando que Kanda probara un pedazo de los hot cakes.

- Alguien toca.

- ¿Qué? - escuchando como tocaron su puerta.

- Oye Yu...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Veras... ¿Esta rico?

- Silencio - logrando que su hermana agachara la cabeza - al menos esta vez no se te quemaron los hot cakes - haciendo que su hermana sonriera.

- Eres un buen tipo, Bakanda.

- Cállate, Moyashi.

- Deberíamos dedicarnos a cultivar esa parte en ti, ahora que eres mi Médium no puedo permitir que sigas siendo un presumido y un grosero.

- ¡Por eso te dije que no pienso ser tu Médium!

- Yu - abriendo la puerta de su hermano.

-....

- Yu, ese chico es un...

-....

- Es un muñeco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - hablo Allen.

- ¡Hablo! , soy Yuna... Yuna Kanda - mirándolo fijamente - no serás de esos muñecos para conso...

- ¡Te equivocas!

- Oh, vamos Yu, he leído que a esta edad los chicos siente necesidad de hacerlo.

- ¡Te estás equivocando!

- No seas tímido, Yu.

- ¡Salte de mi habitación! - logrando sacarla - me vuelve loco.

- Deberías ser más atento con tu hermana.

- Tú no hables, me voy a dormir - apagando las luces de su cuarto para meterse a la cama dormir.

- Buenas noches, Bakanda.

- Si, si - dejándose llevar por el sueño.

- Timcampy quieres dormir conmigo, ¿verdad? - el golem solo asintió - nuevamente fue despertado, en una época muy diferente a la anterior - acariciando a su pequeño amigo - estoy segura que al igual que yo los demás ya fueron despertados por sus Médiums, ¿recuerdas nuestra misión? - asintió - debemos encontrar a los demás antes que _"el"_ lo haga, y comience el juego.

Acomodo a Timcampy en un costado de su caja para segundos después meterse él y dejar que el sueño se apoderar de su conciencia, mientras que la caja era cerrada por un pequeño haz de luz que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

**_Continuara...._**

* * *

Que tal, ¿les gusto?, espero que si me esforcé mucho para sacar este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, ya que sin ellos no podría seguir con esta historia.

Nos vemos.


End file.
